For the Better
by HermioneLunaPotter
Summary: So, why did Percy come back? What was it that made him swallow his pride and return to his family? A pretty, dark-haired girl seemed to have a hand in it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

The Ministry of Magic was deathly quiet on that particular April evening. The current war had driven many employees home early; even Minister for Magic, Pius Thicknesse had felt it necessary to retire early. In fact, aside from the occasional Auror or Unspeakable outside the Department of Mysteries; the Ministry had no signs of life. The only exception was a small yellow lamp flickering in one of the top-most offices, where a young man sat at his desk, pouring endlessly over paperwork through his horn-rimmed glasses. Occasionally he would sigh as he leafed through mountains of paper and pamphlets and after several long minutes of gazing at one particular passage, he sat up and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Still working, Mr Weasley?" asked a young woman, who peeked her head through his office door. Percy nodded solemnly at the dark-haired woman, who shook her head of cropped, curly hair in exasperation.

"Honestly," she marvelled, proceeding to enter and sit opposite him. "It's a wonder you can even think about anything with this war."

When Percy gave her a blank stare, she continued. "What does your family think about you being out this late? Surely you have a wife to go home to?"

Percy continued to stare into the woman's dark eyes. He paused for a moment, to wipe his glasses before answering her. "I am afraid to say, miss, that my family will not be inclined to think of my wellbeing."

"Please, call me Audrey," she smiled at him. "And why ever not?"

"Well... it's a bit of a... hem... disagreement," he said, embarrassed. "Now, what is a young lady such as yourself doing here at this late hour?"

Audrey giggled at his formal tone of voice. It was as though she had stepped back to the eighteen hundreds. Percy watched her as she laughed; causing her nose to crinkle adorably and her curls bounce around her chin. He was utterly transfixed by that one, simple action. Even in the shadow of gloom that hovered in the air, she still found a reason to smile. It was utterly perplexing.

"I was merely finishing some business for Yaxley. He seemed very insistent that I hand it to him tonight."

"Well, then," said Percy, ordering his papers into neat piles and rising from his chair. "Allow me to walk you home." He held out his arm to Audrey, who slipped her arm through his in surprise. "It is not safe for a young woman to be walking around the streets of London at night."

"Oh, thank you," Audrey said, startled as she let Percy lead her out of the Ministry.

The night was cool and Audrey pulled her dark blue robes tighter around her tiny frame as she walked. There was something about his pompous exterior that intrigued her. Was he as confident on the inside as on the outside?

"So, which is your Department?" Percy asked politely.

"The Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

"Ah," said Percy, "I'm surprised I haven't seen you around more often."

"You have," said Audrey quietly, turning her face away from him to hide her blushing cheeks. "You probably don't remember me because I'm not in a high ranking position. I'm the Scribe."

Percy glanced down at his companion. Was she embarrassed at her position? She was only young, he thought, so being Scribe was well respected. Percy remembered his first job in the Ministry. From there, he had been promoted in leaps and bounds. If Audrey was as ambitious as he, she would succeed as he did.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of," he reasoned with her, stopping outside her apartment. It was identical to every other apartment in the block except for one thing... a garden bed of Dirigible Plums. Percy was surprised Audrey had been bold enough to plant these at the front of her apartment; surely it would attract Muggle attention. But he knew otherwise than to question her.

"Well, goodnight, miss," he said, slipping his arm out of hers.

"I told you to call me Audrey!" she rolled her eyes and stashed her wand in her robes. Percy caught her wrist gently and pulled it up to his face.

"Goodnight, Audrey," he whispered, brushing his lips against her slender wrist. She giggled and blushed bright red as she hurried inside her apartment. Percy blinked a few times, questioning his actions. What had he just done? Audrey was nice and a pretty girl, but he could do much better than her. Sighing, he put his hands in his pockets and turned on the spot, vanishing into the dark night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who reviewed my first chapter. Yes... there is more! I don't exactly know how long this story is going to be, but it finishes when Percy returns to the war. So please enjoy my next installment! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Weasley!"

Percy's head snapped up at the Minister's voice. "Yes, sir?" he asked, rising from his desk.

"Do you have those papers on the Order of the Phoenix's movements?"

"Yes, sir," said Percy, reaching into his desk and pulling out a ream of paper an inch thick. "This is all I could find out, sir. I had scouts in every corner."

"Good," said Thicknesse slowly, prying the document from Percy's fingers. "It's good to know I have someone I can trust in these dark times, Weasley."

Percy's chest swelled at the Minister's words and he straightened up. "Thank you, sir."

Thicknesse nodded and left Percy's office. _He trusts me,_ thought Percy proudly.

"Maybe he'll promote me."

Gathering his briefcase and adjusting his glasses, Percy headed out to lunch. He spotted Audrey in the mass of people; the first time he had ever noticed the pretty, young Scribe. She grinned at him behind the back of an important looking man whom she seemed to be talking to. Although he couldn't help it, he felt elated that he could cause such a pretty smile on the girl's face. Had he really left such a lasting impression on her last night? Sighing, Percy had no choice but to return her enthusiastic smile and then continue to the elevators.

"Hey stranger," cried Audrey happily, as she joined the elevator with Percy.

"Good morning, miss," Percy said stiffly, trying to not look at her. If he got a glimpse of her pretty face, he knew it would be his undoing.

"What did I tell you about calling me miss?" she said firmly, putting her hands on her hips. "It's Audrey, Mr Weasley."

At this, Percy smirked. "Percy," he said, holding out his hand to her.

"Great, now we are past the formalities of using surnames." Audrey seemed quite pleased with this progression of their acquaintance. "So, where are you heading?"

"Lunch." Percy was then struck with an idea. He didn't have many friends; most of them he had burned in his ambition to get promoted. But Audrey was neither better than him nor in the same Department, so being friendly with her would be for enjoyment, rather than for gain. "Would you like to join me?"

"Certainly," she replied happily, though the sparkle in her eyes betrayed her feelings. She had been wishing for him to ask her since they entered the elevator.

It was a pleasant trip to the Muggle cafe. Percy found that he and Audrey had many things in common. She was part of a large family too, and was the only studious child of the five of them. She had four older brothers, who were renowned Quidditch players for the Appleby Arrows. While they had been outside practicing Quidditch with their father, Audrey had contented herself with studying.

"If I couldn't be successful in a sporting sense, I certainly could in an academic sense," she explained as they sat down for coffee.

"I agree wholeheartedly," said Percy, sipping his coffee slowly. 'My two older brothers were mischief makers; although Bill was fairly bright, Charlie was completely obsessed with dragons." Percy shook his head at Charlie's obsession, as though being obsessed about dragons was far worse than being obsessed with work.

"So, why did you have a fall out with your family?" Audrey asked after a slight pause.

"It's not really any of your business!" Percy snapped. Audrey recoiled, for once her smile wiped off her face.

"I'm sorry," she replied gently. "I just thought it would be nice to forgive them... for whatever it is that they did. I mean, there is a war going on." Audrey reached out and patted Percy's hand tentatively. "You might not get another chance."

At this, Percy yanked his hand away from hers and scowled at her darkly. "I told you... it's none of your business!" he cried bitterly, downing the rest of his coffee and rising from his seat in a huff.

"Why are you being such a coward?" cried Audrey, her face turning pink with rage. "How hard is it to forgive in a time like this?"

"Here's some money for the coffee," he growled, ignoring her as he threw down a handful of silver sickles. "Goodbye!"

And with that he stormed out of the little cafe, leaving Audrey stranded alone and bewildered at his outburst.

* * *

**So... what did you think? I, personally, don't really like Percy all that much. He is the biggest prat. But I love Audrey and I think she changes Percy for the better (hence the title of my story!) Please review! I greatly appreciate it! xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the late update. I've just been super busy with a whole lot of fun assignments and exams to study for! Isn't school just wonderful? :( Anyway... hope you enjoy! xx**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Percy returned to his room in a foul mood. _How dare she say such things? How dare she suggest I am a coward!_ But the more he ranted in his head while he attempted to finish his reports, the more he realised that she was right. He really was a coward. And Audrey didn't even know the reason for his leaving.

"Merlin!" groaned Percy as he threw his quill down in anger and stared out of the window. For the first time in months, Percy thought of his family. It had been two years since he walked out, blaming his family's reputation for not getting promoted quicker. _Yes, I was quite right in doing so_, he reasoned with himself. Since departing his family, he had been promoted to Junior Undersecretary to the Minister; a position that was highly paid and respected. Isolating himself from his family's tainted reputation had also saved his life in ways. While the rest of his family were being accused as Blood-traitors, Percy was happily removed from any part of it. _I did what I had to, didn't I?_

Percy cursed again. Any time he thought of his family, he became agitated and stressed. It was all Audrey's fault. She had brought this upon him. Frustrated, Percy went back to finishing his reports for the Minister, which was due in at the end of the day.

"Weasley," said a woman's voice. Percy half-hoped it was Audrey coming to apologise. Instead, Dolores Umbridge entered Percy's office and dumped a mountain of papers on his desk. Percy frowned up at her for an explanation. Umbridge looked as toad-like as ever, her hair slightly streaked with grey. Percy didn't blame her; she was under a lot of pressure after Potter had slipped through her fingers not long ago.

"Here is some more paperwork for you," she said sweetly. It was almost too sweet.

"Miss Umbridge," Percy began politely, "The Minister has already given me these reports. Surely you could find someone else to do these for you?"

Umbridge gave Percy a sickly sugary smile. "Oh, but the Minister trusts you _so much_," she simpered. "He wouldn't dare trust anyone else with his beloved paperwork."

Her flattery seemed to win Percy over. He immediately agreed to take on any extra work that the Minister might need doing. _If I keep at it, I might be promoted to Senior Undersecretary,_ he assured himself.

Eager to get promoted, Percy sat down and begin to sieve through the paperwork that Umbridge had given him. They were from the Muggle-Born Registration Commission, which Umbridge was the head of. Percy sat down and began to read the files. Each file was dedicated to a specific Muggle-born who was wanted for questioning. Most of the Muggle-borns, Percy knew, had gone into hiding, but there were Snatches out searching for them. Percy picked up the first file and read it:

_NAME: Granger, Hermione Jean_

_AGE: 18_

_BLOOD STATUS: Muggle-born_

_BACKGROUND: Current student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_PARENTAL STATUS: Mother: Muggle. Father: Muggle_

_WHEREABOUTS: Unknown._

There was a large picture of Hermione in her school robes, constantly brushing her bushy hair behind her ear and eyes darting back and forth. Underneath were an assortment of childhood photos- Muggle photographs. The sight of seeing Hermione under the 'wanted' list was slightly disturbing. Of course, Percy didn't agree with the 'Magic is Might' focus that the Ministry seemed to be undertaking. Although he himself was pureblood, he felt that one's blood status didn't matter. But, Percy also wanted to be successful and if doing so meant pretending to agree with the Ministry's policies, then so be it. He flicked through a few more files. Some he recognised, like Dean Thomas and Dirk Cresswell but some he had never heard of before. He saw Penelope Clearwater's name and he faltered a little at the photograph of his ex-girlfriend. But it was seeing his father's name: Arthur Weasley, when Percy came to an abrupt stop.

_NAME: Weasley, Arthur_

_AGE: 48_

_BLOOD STATUS: Pure-blood_

_BACKGROUND: Former Head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects_

_PARENTAL STATUS: Mother: Cedrella Black. Father: Septimus Weasley._

_WHEREABOUTS: Unknown_

Why was his father on the wanted list for the Muggle-Born Registration Commission? He was a pure-blood. It even stated so on the form. What was he wanted for? Percy, for the first time in two years, felt worried for his family. Were they being hunted? Did this file contain valuable information about his family? Their whereabouts were unknown and it hadn't been declared that they were dead, but what if they were? There was no guarantee. Percy flicked through a few more files and saw that the rest of his family were wanted; his mother, George, Fred, Bill, Fleur and Ron. The only one who wasn't listed was Ginny; most likely because she was at Hogwarts and under the watchful eye of the Carrows. Percy gulped. The Ministry were using this information to find where his family could be hiding; to destroy them. He argued with himself in his mind. What should he do? Should he pretend like he had never seen them? _No,_ he reasoned with himself. _You're a Gryffindor, Percy. No time to back out._ Then another thought occurred to him. Umbridge knew exactly what and who were in these files. Was this a test of Percy's loyalty to the ministry? Sweat beads brimmed along his upper lip. Though it had been initially easy to side with the Ministry over his family to extend his career, with the new regime and the uneasy atmosphere hanging in the ministry's corridors – Percy felt that his loyalties were now in question. He'd disowned his family, but he did not want to see them dead.

Percy took up the handful of his family's files, as well as Hermione's and Harry's and placed them on his desk. Taking out his wand, he tapped the pile.

"_Incendio,"_ he muttered and the files erupted into flames. Soon, only the ash remained and Percy swept them into his waste-paper basket. He felt a little triumphant about burning his family's files. It appeared, to Percy, that he had suddenly been on the wrong side of this war for a shamefully long time.

* * *

**This is the beginning of Percy's transformation. But even though he knows the Ministry is bad- he still wants to be successful. It is Audrey, in the end, who convinces him to go back to his family and apologise for his behaviour. But it is nice to see a little bit of a change. What did you think? Please review and tell me :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey there :) Again, I apologise for my lateness. But I am really happy with this chapter. My Beta: HolyHeadHarpy7 did an execellent job helping with the ending so would you please all put your hands together for a round of applause ;) Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

The atmosphere around the Ministry had changed dramatically as April drew to a close. On the way to his office, Percy spotted numerous groups of people huddled in corners, fear dancing in their eyes. Percy often heard snippets of "Harry Potter," and was almost close to eavesdrop in order to hear of the whereabouts of any of his family. But he was unsuccessful. No one seemed know where the Weasleys were, or where Potter and his companions were hiding. Were they alive? Would people start associating Percy with his family? Was he being targeted too? Percy gulped and shook his head of the frightening thoughts as he entered the elevator. The only other person in the elevator was, to Percy's annoyance, Audrey. She ignored his presence and neither of them said a word for a while, until she finally spoke.

"I know what you did. With the files," she said, still refusing to look at him.

Percy's heart began to race as the blood drained out of his face. She knew about the files he had burnt. Had she told Umbridge? Was he going to get demoted? Or worse... sacked?

"It was very brave of you," Audrey continued, finally looking at him. "I didn't think you had it in you."

"Th- thank you?" Percy stuttered, a little confused. He hadn't expected her to praise him. Scold and tell on, maybe, but praise?

"You really do care about them, don't you?"

"Who?"

Audrey sighed and giggled a little. "Your family."

"What? No," said Percy, shaking his head and scowling. "They were nuisances, always in the way!"

"Ha!" cried Audrey, looking aghast. "So _that's_ why you had a falling out! How could you do that to your family?"

"Listen," said Percy angrily. "This isn't any of your business. Why do you constantly stick your nose into things that don't concern you?"

Audrey crossed her arms and scowled. "Why do you have to be such a prat?"

"Take that back!" roared Percy, storming up to her. The twins used to call him a prat all the time and the mention sparked something inside him. He didn't want to be reminded of his brothers at a time like this. Not when he didn't know if they were safe or not.

"No," said Audrey fiercely. "How could you disown your family like that? Do you have any heart at all?"

Percy was about to retort when the elevator doors opened to reveal Umbridge and Yaxley talking to together in hushed tones. When they entered the lift, Percy stepped away from Audrey and looked determinedly away. Audrey, still frustrated, left the lift in a huff. However, Percy's ears were still ringing as Audrey's voice replayed in his head. What was the worst of it wasn't Audrey's betrayed glare or reaction; it was what she had said that bothered him most, because now he realised that she was completely right.

But just as Percy was hit by this shattering realisation, he heard a snippet of Yaxley and Umbridge's conversation.

" - a break-in at Gringotts," Yaxley whispered.

"A break-in?" hissed Umbridge. "Is it them? Is it Potter?"

Yaxley shook his head. "More than likely. But now the alarms sounded in Hogsmeade and Snape's reported an uprising at Hogwarts. It's time for us to act."

The elevator doors opened again, as the two stepped out and hurried off - with furious and deadly expressions of their faces.

Percy sank to the floor.

It was now or never.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please read and review :) xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is it guys. The last chapter for this fic. Please enjoy :) xx**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Percy's hands were trembling as he packed up his briefcase for the evening. Even though he had made his decision, he was still nervous. Thousands of unpleasant thoughts weaved throughout his mind, playing havoc with his reasoning and igniting the coward within him. It was common nature to shrink into his tortoise shell and hide while the rest of the world dealt with problems. That was all he knew how to do. It was comfortable. It was why he had abandoned his family in the first place. The thought of fighting in the uprising, doing what was right even though there was a high risk that he could die, terrified him. Percy had never been brave, as he had been informed by the twins on countless occasions. Yet, maybe it was time to change that fact. He thought back to Audrey's words... "_Coward... prat..." _She was right. He was a coward. He was a prat. But there was still time.

With a confident nod, Percy strode out of his office with his head high. _Yes,_ he thought. _I can do this! _Most of the Ministry had retired due to the uprising at Hogwarts. They were either going to join the fight or flee the country. But Percy had decided. He was going to fight with his family. So, as he left the Ministry that night he turned on the spot and Apparated into Hogsmeade.

It was chaos. People were running and screaming everywhere, mothers calling for their children over the deafening sounds of spell fire. There were no lights in any of the houses or shops. Madam Puddifoots', where Percy recalled going to with Penelope Clearwater during Hogsmeade visits, was a complete wreck and the Three Broomsticks was boarded up and a few of the windows were shattered. Percy continued walking, trying to avoid fleeing villagers, when someone called out to him.

"Weasley!" called a voice.

Percy turned around to see an old man, with a grey straggly beard peeking his head out of an old pub.

"Oh," said the man in a gruff voice. "I thought you were Weasley." He went to turn back inside.

"Wait," said Percy, hurrying up to the man. "I am Weasley."

The man looked confused and furrowed his brow. "You don't look like him. You're definitely not as tall and last time I checked, he didn't wear glasses."

Percy thought for a minute. "Are you talking about my brother, Ron?" he asked. Ron was the only one of his brothers that fit that description. Bill had long hair, Charlie was in Romania, Fred and George were stockier.

"Yeah, that was him," nodded the man.

"Ron? Is he here?" Percy's heart jumped a little. At least his little brother was safe out of the war.

"Nah, he went into the fight about an hour ago."

"What!" Percy shook his head. Of course, Harry Potter would be fighting. Ron wouldn't be able to sit idle and do nothing. Percy turned towards Hogwarts.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I need to get in there!" said Percy fiercely.

The man kept a blank expression.

"Well, this way, this way," the man said, gesturing for Percy to come inside.

Percy followed the man into the dingy pub. It was dark and dusty, as though it hadn't been used in a while. But it was fairly intact, unlike the Three Broomsticks. As they went upstairs, Percy noticed that there was a large portrait on the wall of a young girl with dark hair. The man nodded at her and she returned his nod. The portrait swung open.

"There you go, son," said the man, gesturing to Percy to climb through the hold the portrait had made.

"Where will this take me?" asked Percy suspiciously.

"To a place where everything is hidden."

"Thank you," said Percy gratefully.

"Not a problem. The names, Aberforth," said the man gruffly.

"Percy Weasley."

Percy clambered into the hole, then turned around as Aberforth spoke.

"How come you're so late Weasley? Why weren't you with the rest of your family?"

Percy turned around and looked at Aberforth with a defeated of expression. "I've been stupid. I've been selfish. I let my own prejudices get in between me, my family and what's right. Have you ever felt like that?"

The old man studied Percy solemnly. Then abruptly said, "Keep the entrance open at the other end. I'll follow soon." He began to gather some items from the room and only stopped to pierce Percy with a tortured stare. "I think I've felt the same way as you for too long, Percy."

Percy smiled and began to sprint along the passage, which he never knew existed. When he reached a door, he pushed it open andtoppled out. Straightening up, he laid eyes on his family – staring a thim as though they had been stuck with lightning.

xXx

Once he exited the strange room, however, he was hit with the full force of the war. People were screaming and shouting curses from all corners of the castle. Most of the fighters were Death Eaters and Hogwarts students, but Percy spotted a few of the Order interspersed among the fight. Percy froze. He didn't know what to do. Should he fight? Should he look for his family? Should he retreat to the confines of the strange room, where it was safe? He chose the last option, but to his distress, he saw that it was locked for some reason. Percy began to panic. There was nowhere to hide. The only thing he could do was fight.

A flash of green light soared past his ear. Percy whipped around to see an unknown Death Eater only metres away from him, casting curses. He swiftly responded, drawing his wand and casting a stunning spell at the Death Eater. It hit him in the chest and he fell backwards, stunned. Percy felt a rush of adrenaline and pride. He began to descend to the lower floors when he saw two people fighting on the staircase. Percy's heart jumped to his throat. It was Audrey. Her short curly hair whipped around her face as she narrowly evaded a curse fired by her opponent. She stumbled and fell, just as her opponent was preparing for the final kill. Percy aimed his wand at the Death Eater.

"_Petrificus Totalus!"_ he cried. The Death Eater flew backwards and over the staircase, plummeting to his death. Audrey looked up and grinned as she recognised her rescuer. Leaping to her feet, she threw herself at him and kissed Percy full on the mouth. Percy was stunned. But soon his shock subsided and he wrapped his arms around Audrey's small waist and kissed her back.

"You came," she said breathlessly as they pulled back.

"I did," replied Percy. Neither one of them moved from their embrace. Audrey giggled as she straightened Percy's glasses, which had gone askew with the force of her kiss.

"Come on," she said, pulling him by the hand. "We have a war to win!"

* * *

**I know it was only short, but hopefully you enjoyed it. I love Percy's transformation over these few weeks, it is incredible really and I'm certainly glad for it. Thank you to all my beautiful readers :) and my Beta HolyHeadHarpy7 who helped me with the Aberforth part of this story and just overall editing in general. She is a champ! :) This is the first fic I have finished so I'm actually really proud! Please read and review! xx**


End file.
